medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Main Page
This wiki is a collaboratively edited information resource focused on medical issues, treatment protocols, ethical standards, and historical information of use to street medics. If you have any questions that aren't answered by following the links or using the search box, Ask a streetmedic. Contents The medic mini wiki currently contains articles in the following categories: #Health and safety #Treatment protocols #Medical issues #Injury aftercare #Roles and ethics #Medic space #Historical events #Articles requested for translation #How To Organize A Street Medic Training ---- Create new article To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Be sure to type at the top of your new page page before you save it. preload=Template:Medicreminder width=25 This site is actively moderated by Gobblehook. Current events Feel free to add upcoming events of interest to street medics in your area in this section. Opportunities to Medic ''Northeast'' ''Southeast'' ''Southwest'' Opportunities to Learn UPCOMING TRAININGS ' --- There are other street medic trainings in the works. They are all being planned by medic collectives around the country. Please keep an eye on this page for updates! ' Featured article The '''featured article is a historical look at street medic coverage of an important action in our history: *2000-11-16 Trans-Atlantic Business Dialogue (n16) protest activity - OH |- valign="top" width="100% | colspan="2" style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #F6BBFF; background-color: #FFF5FE" | What is a street medic? . Cincinnati 2000.]] Street medics, or action medics, are volunteers with varying degrees of medical training who attend protests and demonstrations to provide medical care such as first aid. Unlike emergency medical technicians, who work for state-sponsored institutions, street medics operate as civilians, and are not protected from arrest. Street medic organizations also run low-income herbal health clinics, wellness clinics for migrant workers, and temporary family practice clinics to support people who are organizing for self-defense or advocating for their rights. A group of street medics founded the first health clinic to open in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina. read more... More about street medics * Street medics in the news recently * List of street medic organizations * How To Organize A Street Medic Training Join the Action-Medical listserv Action medical is a community of street medics, health care providers, and activists who are interested in health issues and provide medical support to the social and environmental justice movement. Discussions include medical issues, treatments, protocols and questions that activists may use or encounter before, during or after actions. Announcements for calls for medical support, trainings and conferences, and general medical needs for campaigns, marches, or other activist events will be posted here. Although debate and discussion of theoretical issues may occur, messages not related to the general purpose of this list, as well as advertisements of any kind, are not welcome. To join the listserv where street medics post events, calls for action, and discuss protocol go the following webpage and click on "Join this Group" http://groups.yahoo.com/group/action-medical What can you do to help? * *Create a User Page *Be bold: add new content to the Medic mini wiki * Want to screen print some patches? |} References Category:Schools